


A Nightmare Come to Life

by CoyotesCreations



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Error's haphephobia means nothing to Nightmare when he's pissed off, M/M, NSFW, Promise I'll get better at these tags, Sensory Deprivation, That's what usually happens with Nightmare though isn't it, noncon/rape, tentacle fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyotesCreations/pseuds/CoyotesCreations
Summary: Whatever Error did to disobey Nightmare, he surely wasn't expecting he'd end up in this position.A hundred reboots in and a thousand pleas, his only chance of getting out of this would be to go back in time. Unfortunately, he didn't have the determination.He'd just have to bear it like every other time.





	A Nightmare Come to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone really needs some more unhealthy Error/Nightmare  
> Soft? I don't think so.

Shaking. He was shaking, violently, glitches covering his eyesockets fully by now and blocking his sight like a blindfold. Error  _ needed _ to escape. He was being touched, too much, everywhere, and he’d gone through a few hundred reboots by now with hopes that Nightmare’s tentacles would retreat.

They didn’t.

They covered him, his hands so he couldn’t use his strings, his legs, his torso - everywhere.

Error didn’t know when he had started crying. He didn’t cry, not anymore, and yet the glowing cobalt tears slid down his cheekbones, wiped away by another one of those slimy tendrils that held him in place.

"̨͡҉P̀҉l͢ȩ͝a͞s͞͝e̸, ͜ N͠͡į͜gh̀tm͏̕a̸̴r̢̛̀e̴, p̴̶l̴̢̛e͘͏́às̵̢͠e̷ ̵ _st̢͘͘o̶p-͏́͢_ " ̀͟ In all his life, he never thought he’d find himself begging to the self-proclaimed King of Darkness, never thought he’d find himself in a state of such vulnerability.

He never did. But it just kept happening.

**“Then tell me you’re sorry.”** His voice. Oh, it was too close, and Error found himself jerking away from the sudden booming presence in his face, even though he couldn’t see the other.

"҉I͞'́m ̶͟s̷or̸͏̧ry̵, ̀͞ ̶̕I̵-҉I̢͠'͡͞m̸ ̷s̶̵͘ơ͜͝ ̶̧͘sor̴̸r̢̀y, ̵̛ _p̡̛͞l͝e̡̢͞a̧̛s͞͡e̕͠ ͘͘s̡t҉͝ó̧p, ̷_ " he begged, the apology rushed and filled with fear, filled with weakness. He just wanted it to end.

Nightmare’s hand cupped his chin, harshly jerking Error’s skull up. **“Now say it like you mean it.”**

With that, the body that had been so unwillingly formed from touches promising violation, was thrust into by one of those slimy, cold tendrils. It had Error screeching, and rebooting, and begging through violent tears that spilled over and onto the floor beneath him.

“̡I’͢m͏ ̨͠s͘͠or͞r͏͜y̡,͢ ̴̕͟I̡’m s̷o͠r̷͏r̕y͘͜͞!̷ ̧͞P͟leaş̶e̢͟,͡ ҉̨Ņ͜i͞g͘h͘t͝͞m̶̧a̡r͞e̛͏,̸͏ I̶͘’͘̕l͞l̶͢҉ ͏̴ne҉v̷e͞r̢̛͡ ̢͜d͘i͏̛s̸͏o͜b̷͜e҉y ̶͡y̷̵̶o̵ư͟ ̵͝͞ag͡a̡̨̕in̕͞͞,͡ ̴͞͏I̸͠’͘m͏ ̛͡so̢͘͢ ̛͢͢s͠orr̵̸y,͜͞ ͜ _p͏ļę̷a̧ş̧e͜͢ ̧͘_ st̶̷o͟p-̸̡͢”̛͟

Even with his pleas, the tendrils didn’t move away, still surrounding him, sliding over his bones and coating them with the negative magic, filling all his remaining senses - another reboot, just as one slid against his clit, slowly, it was always slowly. He knew why. Nightmare wanted him to feel it, wanted him to suffer.

**“You need to learn your lesson.”**

With that, one of the cold appendages was stuffed down Error’s throat, muffling a scream of terror and overwhelming him yet again, to the point of another reboot.

He choked on his tears and on the solid magic that just wouldn’t stop pushing down his throat, quickly silencing any more pleas of mercy that he had been planning to spit out.

Error hadn’t stopped shaking, so close to an orgasm he didn’t want, tentacles still holding him still as a few of them now rocked back and forth inside him, gently,  _ slowly, _ too slowly, bringing him steadily towards his release. Maybe Nightmare would leave him alone after it.

Error attempted to give an indication, something that would let Nightmare know. He always had to let the other know. He had learned that the hard way.

**“You’re lucky I’m feeling a little more merciful today. Just let me hear you.”**

With Nightmare’s permission, Error released with a scream, another reboot grasping him as he shook with the sudden release of tension, collapsing when the tendrils moved away, no longer supporting him.

**“Have you learned your lesson?”**

"Y͜es, ҉ ͞I̧'m s̛-͟" ̷

**“I didn’t ask for another apology. Get cleaned up and come to my office. Don’t take too long or we’ll have to do this again, understand?”**

Error nodded.

As the glitches cleared, he caught a glimpse of Nightmare grinning, a wide grin that only maniacs could wear. He left without another word.

Error, finally alone, curled himself up into a ball.

It was over.

Though, as Error had found out and been told many times, it would never truly end.


End file.
